


Asking Around

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Advice, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Humor, Questions, The Talk, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Calvin doesn't get girls.





	Asking Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



Hobbes told Calvin that girls were for smooching. Also possibly taking out on swanky dates like the kind he often read about in Calvin’s detective comics. Calvin begged him to stop talking but he kept going on about smoochies until Calvin distracted him with a can of tuna.

 

*** 

 

His mother sighed, said she knew this was coming, and pulled out an anatomy text from her college years. She started pointing to things, and explaining what happened when two people loved each other very much. Calvin started gagging, kept begging her to stop. By the time she finally did he was running for the girl-free sanctity of the out of doors.

 

*** 

 

Susie made him play housewife. She made him hold Hobbes like a baby, and make kissy talk to Mister Bun. She drove him crazy until he admitted that okay – maybe he liked her a little bit.

She kissed him on the cheek. “You're willing to stay here and help me, and I'm really happy you did that. I guess that's all you need to know about girls.”

He didn’t agree, but didn’t fight her on the topic.


End file.
